ihateothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Next Top Male Model (cycle 16)
The sixteenth season of Sims' Next Top Male Model featured the biggest cast yet with 16 contestants. 8 of these were returning contestants and the other 8 were their relatives, similarly to the cast of cycle 8. Locations * Lisbon Episodes 1-8 * Sion Episode 7 * Chernihiv Episode 9 * Kiev Episodes 10-12 * Wellington Episodes 13-17 * Melbourne Episode 18 * Alofi Episodes 19-20 Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) Episodes 'Episode 1' No elimination took place. 'Episode 2' *'First call-out:' Akiyama Nozomu *'Bottom two:' Emmanuel Eriksson Ridha & Kim Ji Soo *'Eliminated:' Emmanuel Eriksson Ridha 'Episode 3' *'First call-out:' David Arkadov *'Bottom two:' Juozas Andrijauskas & Shamsa Ridha *'Eliminated:' Shamsa Ridha 'Episode 4' *'First call-out:' Watanabe Taro & Younis Nyang *'Bottom two:' Darijus Andrijauskas & Ebou Nyang *'Eliminated:' Ebou Nyang 'Episode 5' *'First call-out:' Akiyama Ryohei *'Bottom two:' Dimitrije Đurišić & Nazar Arkadov *'Eliminated:' No one 'Episode 6' No elimination took place. 'Episode 7' *'Immune:' Bogdan Đurišić *'First call-out:' Juozas Andrijauskas *'Bottom two:' Kim Ji Won & Younis Nyang *'Eliminated:' Kim Ji Won 'Episode 8' *'First call-out:' David Arkadov *'Bottom two:' Darijus Andrijauskas & Kim Ji Soo *'Eliminated:' Darijus Andrijauskas 'Episode 9' *'First call-out:' Nazar Arkadov *'Bottom two:' Bogdan Đurišić & Watanabe Taro *'Eliminated:' Bogdan Đurišić 'Episode 10' *'Returned:' Shamsa Ridha *'First call-out:' Oscar Watanabe-Husni *'Bottom two:' Dimitrije Đurišić & Watanabe Taro *'Eliminated:' Dimitrije Đurišić (saved) 'Episode 11' *'First call-out:' Juozas Andrijauskas *'Bottom two:' Shamsa Ridha & Watanabe Taro *'Eliminated:' Watanabe Taro 'Episode 12' *'First call-out:' Juozas Andrijauskas *'Bottom two:' Akiyama Nozomu & Younis Nyang *'Eliminated:' Younis Nyang 'Episode 13' *'First call-out:' Shamsa Ridha *'Bottom two:' Akiyama Ryohei & Dimitrije Đurišić *'Eliminated:' Akiyama Ryohei & Dimitrije Đurišić 'Episode 14' *'First call-out:' Oscar Watanabe-Husni *'Bottom two:' David Arkadov & Shamsa Ridha *'Eliminated:' Shamsa Ridha 'Episode 15' *'First call-out:' David Arkadov *'Bottom two:' Akiyama Nozomu & Nazar Arkadov *'Eliminated:' No one 'Episode 16' *'First call-out:' David Arkadov *'Bottom two:' Nazar Arkadov & Oscar Watanabe-Husni *'Eliminated:' Nazar Arkadov 'Episode 17' *'First call-out:' Kim Ji Soo *'Bottom two:' Akiyama Nozomu & Juozas Andrijauskas *'Eliminated:' Akiyama Nozomu 'Episode 18' *'Returned:' Akiyama Ryohei *'First call-out:' David Arkadov *'Bottom two:' Akiyama Ryohei & Kim Ji Soo *'Eliminated:' Akiyama Ryohei 'Episode 19' *'First call-out:' Juozas Andrijauskas *'Bottom two:' David Arkadov & Oscar Watanabe-Husni *'Eliminated:' Oscar Watanabe-Husni 'Episode 20' *'Top three:' David Arkadov, Juozas Andrijauskas & Kim Ji Soo *'Sims' Next Top Model:' David Arkadov Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant was part of a non-elimination bottom two. : The contestant won immunity the week prior. : The contestant was originally eliminated but was saved. *Episodes 5 & 15 featured non-elimination bottom twos. *In episode 9, the contestants were ranked based on what group they were in. *In episode 10 the eliminated contestants participated in the photo shoot for a chance to return. Shamsa performed the best and returned. Additionally, Dimitrije was originally eliminated but was saved. *Episode 13 featured a double elimination without prior warning. *In episode 18, Ryohei was chosen by the judges to get a second chance. He would only be allowed to advance if he outperformed the top four. He was deemed the worst of the week and was re-eliminated, and his rank did not change. 'Contestant progress' 'Bottom two results' : The contestant was eliminated after their first time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their second time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their third time in the bottom two. 'Photo shoot guide' *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Family portraits *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Laying in messy sheets *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' Dirty denim *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' Fashion through history in pairs *'Episode 5 photo shoot:' Back seat *'Episode 6 photo shoot:' Comp cards *'Episode 7 photo shoot:' Edgy outfits in a blizzard *'Episode 8 photo shoot:' Chess pieces *'Episode 9 photo shoot:' Occults in an abandoned mansion *'Episode 10 photo shoot:' Dolce & Gabbana mock campaigns *'Episode 11 photo shoot:' Boho chic in a marketplace *'Episode 12 photo shoot:' Neon portraits *'Episode 13 photo shoot:' Watch mock campaign overlooking Wellington *'Episode 14 photo shoot:' Suspended in the Wellington harbour *'Episode 15 photo shoot:' Māori warriors *'Episode 16 photo shoot:' Parachutes *'Episode 17 photo shoot:' Charlie by Matthew Zink swimwear campaign *'Episode 18 photo shoots:' Calvin Klein, Prada, Dolce & Gabbana Light Blue and VMAN covers *'Episode 19 photo shoot:' Raw portraits *'Episode 20 photo shoot:' L'Officiel Hommes covers 'Makeover guide' *'Bogdan:' Trimmed *'Darijus:' Dyed darker *'David:' Trimmed *'Dimitrije:' Cut short *'Ji Soo:' Dyed grey *'Ji Won:' Colour washed out, lightened *'Juozas:' Trimmed *'Nazar:' Bleached blonde with undercut *'Nozomu:' Dyed jet black *'Oscar:' Sides buzzed *'Ryohei:' Dyed blueish grey with undercut *'Taro:' Ombré *'Younis:' Unbraided with undercut